Ive tried but couldn't stay away
by darkhumor98
Summary: This is the sequel for can't take my eyes off you. It contains a somewhat delicate matter which you will know if you read it. It starts where the prequel ended at. The Namekaze have returned to Konoha Village only to find a trouble some thing called love. (Cheesy I know) main pairing Sasux Naru, Menmax Hinata and Kuramaxharuna yahikoxkonan. Some OCC
1. the start of the problem

Author's note: third person's point of view now activated J

A large crowd gathered curious as to the sight in front of them was rarely seen. The boys of the same stature and face came towards them: one was had heterochromatic eyes, one blue and the other dark red, with black hair. He wore his uniform in a sort of messy but clean way, for example his shirt was straight all throughout and anyone who saw the shirt could tell it was bran new yet at the bottom small ripples could be seen, the main cause of this was that the shirt was not fully closed down until it reached the last three buttons which were obviously tucked in carelessly, with an open blazer.

The second had red hair, black eyes and a closed blazer except the first two buttons were not closed exposing the skin from the inside, making the girls who noticed to drool with excitement.

The third had blonde hair and blue eyes but unlike the other two beside him who had white skin, the third's skin was a bit darker. His blazer was open, and shirt was buttoned up except for the first two buttons, his sleeves were folded up a little above the elbow, and last but not least his shirt was untuck.

The three not only looked semi-different they felt different the red hair had a wild look in his eyes making people afraid of him, yet it made others strangely attracted to him. The black hair gave of a bored look yet when he smirked his whole outlook change making his face softer and more alluring to girls who were already in love with his body. And last the blonde near them gave off a cheery look contrasting to the other two making it seem like a three for one sale.

Even though the three seemed different there were six clear visible scar on their face, three on each cheek, not only that their faces looked alike and even their heights were the same which did not let anyone forget that this three were clearly triplets.

The crowd watched them as they made their way to school not really wanting to interrupt them. Until the blonde's smile turned even bigger as he called out "Yahiko onii-chan."

As soon as everyone heard that they turned envious of the person until they saw him. Yahiko like the blonde also had blond hair and blue eyes but unlike the blonde Yahiko was taller and more mature looking, more so with his uniform that looked formal yet somehow it also seemed full of a certain cool gentleness. With a gentle smile Yahiko was about to answer yet a gentle but strong voice called out to them instead.

"Yo!" the triplets turned only to find a purple headed girl gripping strongly to their eldest brother's arm. Yet the only thing that met her was a silence.

"No way! Have you guys already forgotten me?" the purple headed girl asked but yet again was met with silence. "It's me Konan!"

"Ah" the blonde smacked his closed hand to the top of his open hand. "Konan onee-chan!"

"Yo" the black hair greeted, while the red head just nodded with his head.

Konan giggled as she turned, her eyes shined like a women in love, making the three boys in front of her blush. Not wanting to disrupt their eldest brother and Konan's time together they quickly made an excuse to leave.

As they left they were quickly reunited with a duck black hair and dark eyes guy, who grabbed the blonde and up and left leaving the other two shock.

"Teme! Sasuke!" they yelled in pursuit only to lose sight of them after a few turns.

"Oi, Kurama you remember the school the building, which part haven't we look in yet?" the black head asked.

"The class rooms in the buildings are the only places left." Kurama answered in a serious tone.

Tsk, "That bastard, oi did you know he called me in the middle of the night to confess his feelings for Naruto?" the black head said in an irritated voice.

"You too?" Kurama said nonchalant like. "What did you say?"

"I told him that everyone but them knew. Then the bastard hanged up on me."

"So what do you think about it? Menma." Kurama asked.

"Like hell I would approve of it." Menma responded

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Are you telling me you're willing to turn our own brother gay?"

"I mean….

"Oi, tell me what you just said!" Sasukes voice resounded in the hall way.

"Baka!" Naruto screamed.

"No before that." Sasuke said desperately.

Kurama and Menma turned eyes flashing with malice. They ran as fast as they could to pin down Sasuke.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Sasuke. Ne what did you do to Naruto?" Menma asked while grinding his teeth.

…..

"Bastard what did you do to Naruto?" Menma asked more forcefully.

….

Menma clenched his fist as he raised his arm to punch Sasuke when a teacher called out to them. They turned their faces to see the teacher but in the end they gave up and left. Leaving Sasuke in the ground.

It was after school Konan had decided to pay a visit to the Namekazes. As she excitedly ringed the doorbell she was greeted by Yahiko. "Hey."

"Hello." Yahiko greeted back.

"Can I come in?"  
Yahiko opened the door and allowed Konan in. Konan curiously looked around the house but then stopped abruptly.

"Is something wrong Konan?" Yahiko asked concerned.

"Yahiko, what do you think about me?" Konan turned around to see Yahiko but what she saw was a grim Yahiko.

"I'm sorry." Yahiko responded.

"What for?" Konan tried to be brave but she visibly shook.

"For as long as I live I can never go out with you." Yahiko replied with no emotion on his face. Contrary to Konan's face where tears fell rapidly, her distraught face clearly seen was covered with her own hands. Yahiko stepped to comfort her but stop himself. It took a while for her to stop crying but by that time Yahiko had already left to his room.

Konan stood up in a dejected way and left.


	2. getting to the source

Yahiko made his way upstairs, each step heavier than the last until he reached his room, were he collapsed. His whole being was hurting, his eyes watered as he fully acknowledge that Konan could never be his. Yahiko cried with all his might thinking he was alone.

But Yahiko was wrong Menma was also home, and he had seen everything. Menma stood behind Yahiko's closed up door neither opening the door nor leaving. He stood there with a blank look. In the end he left but did not return.

The next few days were terrible for everyone involved: Yahiko did not talk at all and mostly kept to himself, Konan was barely even seen and when she was her whole outlook was so fake it hurt everyone to see her act that way. Naruto kept dodging Sasuke and every time they saw each other it was up to whoever was near to stop them from fighting and last but not least Menma had not slept at his house for days much less talk to anyone who approached him.

It was hectic that it got to the point where Yahiko became a shut in, Konan looked like she was on happy pills, Naruto pleaded the fifth, Sasuke was more irritable and Menma looked lost.

In fact Menma looked exhausted and sad, that Hinata could not help it anymore. "Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata talked nervously.

"Yo, Hinata." Naruto looked at her intently. Which made her blush a deep red. "Are you okay? You seem kinda…

"No I'm okay, it's Menma you should worry about." Hinata spoke as confidently as she could with Naruto.

"Eh? Menma? What's wrong with him?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Menma hasn't spoken a word to anyone, but I know something is wrong because…" Hinata blushed even deeper before she suddenly fainted.

"Oi Hinata!" Naruto look around but saw nobody, so he pick her up, princess style and took her to the infirmary, where yet again he found no one. So Naruto lingered to make sure she was not alone. Seeing as it would take a while before anyone came to the infirmary he started to think about his brother's recent behavior. When he realized Menma had been acting differently than usual. Yet he wondered if it really was something to worry.

Naruto waited impatiently looking to his left and then his right, waiting for someone to take over his watch over Hinata who had yet to wake up. When he finally heard Kiba's and Shino's soft whispering voice.

"Kiba!" Naruto joyously shouted startling both Kiba and Shino.

"Na- Na-Naruto." Kiba looked at him in surprise, while his arm held Shino close.

"What are you guys doing?" Naruto asked puzzled at how close the two of them were.

"Nothing." Kiba said as he quickly let go off Shino. "What are you doing here?" Shino asked a bit irritated.

"Hinata fainted so I was just waiting for someone to care of her." They looked at Naruto and sighed.

"We'll take care of her so you can leave now." Kiba said as he scratched his head. Without an answer Shino entered the infirmary, taking his place right next to Hinata.

"Ah, thank you." Naruto said leaving as fast as he could to look for Kurama, who he quickly found near the fountain just barely leaning in to take a drink.

"Kurama nii-san" Naruto said in a serious voice warning Kurama that the talk they were about to have was not going to be a pleasant one.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked immediately.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably looking right and left making sure no one was close enough to listen before he motioned Kurama to get closer to him. "Its Menma nii-san, he's been acting strange."

"Is that so?" Kurama looked uninterested. "And you want to know the reason?"

"Hai." Naruto said expecting the answer to come rolling off Kurama's mouth. Kurama instead started walking ahead only to turn his head back after two steps. "Well? Let's go."

* * *

Menma was on the roof top smoking in a leisure way, looking at the sky, when the door opened he glazed only to see two faces who looked just like his stared back at him. "Naruto. Kurama."  
"Menma what's wrong?" Kurama asked.

Pst ha-ha Menma laughed "Is that anyway to ask if someone is troubled?" Menma referred to Kurama's unemotional face.

"And if it is?" Kurama answered in serious tone.

"Oi, right now is not the time to fight." Naruto said in a stern voice.

"Nothing is wrong." Menma answered looking away from both of them.

"Menma." Naruto pleaded but got no reply.

"Leave me alone." Menma growled.

"Does this have anything to do with Yahiko?" Kurama asked pushing further for an answer. Having heard this Menma's body stiffed reaffirming his belief.

"EH?! Is that true?" Naruto asked.

Menma still didn't look at them. "It's my fault." He whispered after a while.

"Oi Menma what are you talking about?" Kurama pushed knowing if he kept pushing Menma would eventually tell them.

"The reason why Yahiko onii-san and Konan can't be together, and all because of …" Menma trailed off. Yet Kurama and Naruto did not need him to finish knowing full well now the reason for their brother's suffering. Their faces were grim with sorrow.

All three of them walked down the stairs with a heavy heart. When suddenly a hand grabbed Naruto and pulled him to a darkened corner of the stair way.

"Naruto what's going on?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto's face flashed with a hurtful look which turned to fury in a second. "Oi, Sasuke right now is not the best time to talk."

"Naruto if I can help I'll…"

"Sasuke it's not, please not now."

….

As Naruto tried to leave Sasuke grabbed him not wanting to let him go, "Let go." Naruto grinded his teeth.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked again, his face looking down.

"It's none of your business." Naruto hissed, forcing his way out of Sasuke's grasp, leaving behind a desolate Sasuke.

Author's Note: Whew, sorry about the Sasuke meaness but to suffer is to love? (looking for an invisible way out of the problem.) Well I hope you guys like it. Next chapter will bring you closer to the scar's mystery if you were wondering. You will know whether you want to or not Buahahaha. Got shot by Sasuke.


	3. Apologise

It was late in the afternoon when Naruto, Menma, and Kurama finally got the chance to talk to Yahiko. They entered the room with determination in their minds and hearts, hoping that by today they would be able to make their eldest brother happy again.

"Yahiko-niichan Konan really loves you if we explain properly then maybe…

"Then what Naruto? What if she can't take it? She…" Yahiko turned to them, hate could clearly be seen in his eyes.

"Konan is not weak." Kurama spoke wanting to make Yahiko understand that Konan would have accepted Yahiko no matter what.

"But she has always wanted to have a family." Yahiko smiled bitterly. "Something I can't provide for her anymore." The four of them stood quietly.

"We will take responsibility so please niichan go out with Konan." Menma said desperately.

Still smiling bitterly Yahiko spoke "How?"

"Artificial insemination?" Menma said in hopeful voice.

Yahiko smiled a cold smile. "Konan wants 'my kids'. How would your kids be mine?"

"Then…"

"How?"

….

"Get out." Yahiko said with malice in his voice.

"Niichan." Naruto slightly whispered.

"GET OUT!" Yahiko yelled pushing Naruto, Menma, and Kurama from the room and quickly closed the door. Yahiko grasped his hair in exasperation, and sunk to the floor.

"How?" he whispered in a trembling voice.

* * *

A week passed and nothing changed Yahiko only talked when it was needed of him, Konan was inconsolable and finally Sasuke started to ignore Naruto, and Naruto was about to lose his mind with the drama and guilt that haunted him.

Naruto wondered around the school hoping to find an answer to all of his problems when he spotted Sasuke surrounded by girls. He smiled awkwardly hoping to reconcile with Sasuke, but Sasuke passed right through him, not even glazing back even once.

Naruto's smile disappeared as he ran to a room he thought was empty only to find a blushing Kurama on the ground beside him stood a woman with long brown hair, spaghetti strap shirt with a tight skirt and an overcoat of a school nurse. She tsked when she saw Naruto, looking back at Kurama she winked and made her way to door.

When Naruto turned to look back at his brother, Kurama had already gotten his composure back looking back at Naruto like nothing had happened. "Are you okay, Naruto?" Kurama asked.

"Ne, Kurama nii-chan what was that?" Naruto asked with a mixture of curiosity and confusion in his voice.

"What was what?" Kurama said as if confused with the question.

"That! More specifically why were you blushing?" Naruto asked raising his voice.

"Huh? Naruto are you okay? Are you sure you're not hallucinating?" Kurama said in concern

Naruto's head turned left to right trying to find evidence of the occurring events that had just unfolded but nothing, not even the fragrance of the female who had just left lingered. With much doubt to himself Naruto shook his head "Nii-san you're too sly."

Kurama smirked, until he saw a tear fall from Naruto's face.

"Naruto I… I didn't mean for you to cry." Kurama said in soothing voice.

"Nii-chan how can we fix things?" Naruto asked in a desperate voice. "How can we help Yahiko nii-san after causing him so much pain? How can I make Sasuke understand how lonely I feel without his friendship instead of trying to keep him at a distance?"

Kurama laughed which shocked Naruto, "What's so funny about this I'm seriously trying to open up my feelings to you and your laughing at me?" Naruto said in anger.

"I'm glad." Kurama plainly said.

Naruto's faced showed disgust "Nii-san I didn't know you were that type of person."

"Oi, what I meant was that I was glad you were letting your emotions out. Now you can finally be Naruto again. You runt." Kurama said as he held Naruto for a noogie, making Naruto smile.

"Thank you, Kurama nii-san."

* * *

Yahiko sat at the top of the stairs waiting for his three little brothers to come home, when the door opened, the first one inside was Kurama, then Naruto and last was Menma. Yahiko breathed in deeply. "I'M SORRY!" Yahiko yelled out startling the three boys.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking when you guys spoke to me and I said some horrible things," Yahiko said as he took turns to look at his three brother's eyes. The triplets smiled hoping that they had managed to change Yahiko's way of thinking.

"There's nothing to forgive, really nii-san. We all understand you were hurting and now that you're finally smiling we can now think of a way to get you and Konan back together again." Naruto said with happiness.

Yahiko scratched his head, "actually about that," the triplets looked at Yahiko with expectation in their eyes. "I've decided its best not to date anyone." Yahiko smiled. "Well that's all I wanted to say so I'm going outside for a little bit." Yahiko made his way to the door. As he shut the door Menma unmercifully bit his lip, gripping his hands tightly he kicked the stairs wall and left. Kurama on the other hand went to his room without a word yet noticeably upset with the news and Naruto turned and went out the door.

"Nii-san, nii-san." Naruto called anxiously. But Yahiko did not turn to look at him instead he went inside a black car and left. Not wanting to be left behind Naruto ran, he ran as fast as he could.

Ssscccrrreeeeeeccchhh, bang Naruto's body landed in the ground with a hard thump.

"OUCH! That hurts, teemee." Naruto angrily said as he stood up.

"It's not my fault you suddenly appeared out of nowhere." Sasuke said as he picked himself up. Sasuke went to check on his bikes condition only to see that it was horribly twisted. "Oi, my bike is ruined."

"It's not my fault you were going too fast." Naruto said as he crossed his arms.

"On a bike?" Sasuke said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Yes." Naruto said blushing making Sasuke smirk. "Teme it's not funny, it hurt."

"Poor baby, you should definitely watch out for tricycles I heard they're murderous things." Sasuke said in a 'as a matter of fact voice' making Naruto laugh.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruto muttered as he stop laughing.

…

"It's just, never mind, either way I still took all my anger out on you. Sasuke I didn't meant to hurt to you, I swear." Naruto said with sad eyes.

…

"Ne, say something." Naruto squirmed with unease.

"Does it still hurt?" Sasuke said pointing to the new cut in Naruto's knee. Naruto shook his head, "Are you sure?" Sasuke asked in uncertainty as he squat down to look.

"I'm fine." Naruto said in soft voice, "see." he said, as he jump on his injured leg.

'That's not what I meant." Sasuke said before he leaned close enough and kissed Naruto's knee.

"Sa-sa-sasuke?" Naruto blushed in embarrassment. But Sasuke only stood up cupping Naruto's face.

"I'll only forgive you if you tell me what's wrong." Sasuke said as he stared into Naruto's eyes.

Author's note: sorry for taking so long hope you like, next up is the mystery, if your still wondering, will be unfolded in the next chapter. By the way the thing about some sensitive subject will be on there so yeah. It's not big but it might be a sensitive subject to others.


	4. Mystery of the six scars revealed

Naruto and characters do not belong to me but this story does.

"So that's what happened." Sasuke said with a grim face.

UM, Naruto nodded his head. Cough, cough, Sasuke tried to clear his throat. "That's… that's really…"

"Yeah." Naruto said as he looked at the carpet.

"Do you want something to drink?" Sasuke asked trying to lighten up the mood after hearing the situation.

"Water," Naruto responded. "Ne, Sasuke do you think that there might be a way to help Yahiko nii-san?"

"I don't know, to be honest, but from what I'm hearing Konan and Yahiko have to talk." Sasuke said as he handed a water bottle to Naruto. "Alone." Sasuke emphasized when he saw that Naruto look like he was about to say something.

"But…"

"Nothing." Sasuke interrupted. "Look, the main problem is that Yahiko does not believe Konan will love him if he can't produce kids for her. Konan on the other hand thinks Yahiko does not love her. Either way they have to talk to each other." Sasuke said in an irritated voice.

…

"Ne, Sasuke what were you and Sakura talking about the other time?" Naruto asked with suspicion in his eyes, which surprised Sasuke.

"Why are you jealous?" Sasuke asked in a teasing voice getting closer and closer to Naruto.

"N-n-n-n-no just curious." Naruto turned to look away but it was too late, a deep shade of red covered his face all the way up to ears, which in turn made Sasuke smirk.

"B-a-k-a, Sakura already has a boyfriend." Sasuke said as nibbled in Naruto's ear.

"Ehh?" Naruto responded as a smile crept up his face. Sasuke's eyes softened as he wrapped his arms around Naruto into a tight embrace.

"Don't make me worry too much." Sasuke whispered.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked with innocent looking eyes.

"I thought you hated me." Sasuke said with a pained look.

"EEEHHH?! Me hating you? No way Sasuke, never in million years." Naruto said with determination.

"Never?" Sasuke said with hope.

"NEVER!" Naruto said with a huge smile in his face. Sasuke leaned in to kiss Naruto.

"That's why we have to help Yahiko nii-san. So he can also feel what we feel." Naruto said as he got up, accidentally throwing Sasuke off his couch.

"So Sasuke how are we going to fix things."

Irritated Sasuke looked at Naruto and then caved, sighing he said, "Leave that to me, just make sure Yahiko is alone when it happens."

"Yes, boss."

* * *

Konan looked towards the sky and then sighed.

"Hey." Sasuke called out to Konan. It took a while before Konan answered back. "Hey." The greeting was so low it was hardly above a whisper making it hard for Sasuke to hear.

"Hey." He said again. This time Konan turned to look at him. "Sasuke?" Konan looked at him in surprise.  
"Yahiko's still in love with you." Sasuke said in a nonchalant voice. Konan's eyes widened in shock for a few moments before they returned to normal.

"Funny I never would have pegged you for someone who cared this type of things. More specifically somebody else's romance." Konan responded when Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Did Naruto put you up to this?"

"And if he did?" Sasuke responded.

"Then you're wasting your breath." Konan said as she got up to leave.

"For some strong as you I never would have pegged you for leaving someone just because they can't give you what you want the most." Sasuke said in retaliation.

"What are you talking about? I have never done such a thing." Konan asked in confusion.

"Really?" Sasuke said sarcastically. "Then was Yahiko lying?"

"What?" Konan looked at Sasuke with suspicion. "Yahiko wouldn't do something like that."

"Not even if he can't give you kids?" Sasuke asked in doubt.

"What? Sasuke!" Kona yelled as Sasuke started to leave.

"Ask Yahiko, he might be able to talk you more about it." Sasuke yelled back as he left Konan alone.

Konan looked around her almost too desperately, noticing she was alone, she went to look for Yahiko. She looked everywhere from the boys restroom in the first floor to the roof top were she found Naruto.

"Naruto where is Yahiko?" Konan asked with desperation.

"Yahiko nii-san stayed at home." Naruto responded as if filled with curiosity. Konan eye's watered but no tears fell instead she seemed to be filled with more determination than ever. "Ne, Konan if it's really that important you can borrow Kurama nii-san's car. Which I conveniently have." As he said this he looked away from Konan not wanting to seem too suspicious but when he looked at her again, there was a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Naruto." As soon as he gave her the car keys she sprinted to the stairs and as she left she could have sworn she heard Naruto say "Good luck nee-san."

* * *

Yahiko awoke when his door opened with slam. He turned to look and in the entry way he found Konan. Her eyes glowing red and a dark aura surrounded the usually motherly girl.

Konan grabbed Yahiko by his pajama collar and raised him by his feet. "YA-HI-KO!" Konan growled.

"Ko-konan." Yahiko was torn by his feelings, a part of him wanting to beg for mercy without knowing what he did to make her that angry and the other side to him was happy to see her again.

"Yahiko you better tell me what's going on or from now on you will never see me again." Konan glared viciously.

Finally grabbing a hold on his composure Yahiko looked at Konan, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you telling me you don't love me when you obviously do, I'm talking about how even Sasuke knows what is wrong with you and I don't." Konan pouted.

"Naruto." Yahiko whispered while Konan nodded in respond.

"So tell me what's wrong." Konan let go of Yahiko's collar.

"Nothing, it's really nothing. Just go back to school." Yahiko said as he landed on his bed.

…

"It's not fair Yahiko." Konan said with a teary voice.

…

"Yahiko, I will always love you even if you can't supply me with kids. I love you and I won't leave until you tell me what's wrong."

…

"Yahiko!"

"It happened when I was in fifth grade, Kurama, Menma, and Naruto were in second. Do you remember how Menma would always get into fights?"

"Um" Konan nodded to not disrupt the flow of the story.

"Well, it got worst, when we left Konoha, it got to the point where his fights even dragged Kurama and Naruto in. One day as I was leaving school I noticed there was a big group of older kids huddled up together, as I went to take a look I saw the triplets were getting beat up really badly so I stepped in. I fought with all my might and I was doing well but then one of the big kids' grabbed a poll and smack me with. I landed with my face towards the sky but they didn't stop there they stomped my…"Yahiko looked down too embarrassed to say the word. "The next thing I know I heard a pop and there was tremendous pain 'there'. When I finally got to the hospital they said there was nothing they could do but remove them. The triplets felt so bad when they discovered the truth and made six scars on their face. One for every child I wanted to have."

Konan sat beside Yahiko and grabbed his hand for a while before she closed the door the left.

Yahiko smiled bitterly alone for a while looking at the ceiling, he then stood up to go to the restroom. As he opened the door to his room, he saw Konan getting out of the restroom. "I'm sorry I couldn't hold it anymore." Konan said apologetic, in return Yahiko laughed for a while before he hugged her not wanting to let her go. On the other hand back at school Naruto wandered around when suddenly Kurama grabbed him by the hand and ran with him to a room where he notice they were alone. "Naruto I need you." Kurama said with pleading eyes.

Author's note: got two in one day alright, oh yeah we got a new computer screen so yay. So now if there are any delays it's either because of a stump or pure laziness.


	5. Platonic love

"You can't?" Kurama asked with a saddening face.

"I don't understand onii-san." Naruto said shocked.

"I need you Naruto." Kurama repeated. Grabbing Naruto by the hand. "I promise you if I could hold it any longer I would but…." Kurama started to sweat "It's too late I'm going to burst if you don't help me. Please Naruto." Kurama said in a pleading voice.

Naruto's face turned into disgust, "Nii-san I'm not into… NII-SAN!" Naruto screamed as Kurama fell in top of him.

"Sorry Naruto." Kurama said as he panted. "I really need your help." Cough, cough. Kurama shivered as he looked up at Naruto. "Can you take me home?"

"Nii-san why didn't you just say that earlier." Naruto said as he sighed in relief, he sat up forcing Kurama's body to slid down on top of his stomach just as the door opened.

"N-Naruto I have to tell you something!" Hinata spoke loudly making Naruto to look at her in response, but as she opened her eyes, her entire face turned red.

Naruto followed her gaze and also turned red, "wait Hinata it's not what it looks like."

"Sorry, sorry I did not mean to disrupt." Hinata said as tears formed in her eye lid, completely misinterpreting the situation, shutting the door as quickly as she had opened it. She ran as quickly as she could to get away from the suspicious scene.

"HINATA!" Naruto screamed, to no avail.

"Shut…up…" Kuruma complained. His fever had worsened to the point that Naruto could feel Kurama's fever threw his clothes.

"Kurama nii-san." Naruto looked at his brother with worry. "Kurama nii-san, oi tell me what to do, Nii-san." Naruto said desperately.

"Go… to…Haruna."

Hinata cried alone thinking that she had just been rejected in the most horrible way, when a soft voice called out to her. "Hinata?"

"Naruto?" Hinata looked up with hope but then became disappointed as soon as she saw Menman instead.

Menma looked at Hinata with an annoyed face, "Sorry to disappoint." Menma muttered.

"I'm sorry." Hinata apologized without looking up.

Menma sighed rolling his eyes, "Since I'm such a bother I might as well leave." Menma said in a sulking matter.

"Sorry" Hinata murmured. Menma waited for a bit but seeing no action from her to stop him from leaving, he almost turned around, when he coincidentally saw tears sitting on Hinata's eyes. He looked at her then smirked seeing how hard she struggled with her tears so they wouldn't fall to her face. When she started to shake he decided it was time to step in.

"Naruto." Menma said in a loud voice to which Hinata winced conforming his suspicion. "Did he say something to you?" Menma scratched his cheek in nervousness.

Hinata only shook her head.

…

"Do you…" Hinata whispered.

"Huh?" Menma looked at her.

"Nevermind." Hinata said quickly.

"Do I what?" Menma got closer which made Hinata blush.

"Are, are Naruto a-and Ku-Kurama going out?" Hinata asked with a distraught look. Menma's whole body shook as he quickly covered his mouth and turned away as to not be seen.

"Menma?" Hinata stood up and walked towards Menma, she tried to turn him around so she could see his face but Menma kept turning away from her. Hinata puffed up her cheek and crossed her arms together. "Menma-kun." Hinata said in a sad voice.

Menma wiped a tear from his eye and finally turned to look at Hinata, "there is no way those two would be together." A bit taken back by Menma words Hinata looked left and right seeing no one in sight she got closer to Menma's ear.

"But I just…" Hinata was about to recall what she had just seen with her own eyes but Menma put his finger to her lips. He gave her a tender look as he smirked which, opposite to what he wanted, made Hinata put her guard up against him.

Hinata's eyebrows knitted together, as she tilted her face in confusion.

Menma dramatically sighed, "Mother worries about you, poor, poor Hinata. The world is so cruel." Menma let his arm touch his forehead to add an even more dramatic touch, "The next thing this single mother will know is that she was conned out of her allowance." Making Hinata turn pale as she imagined her life of being bamboozled which made Menma smile "cute." He murmured to himself.

He coughed to get her attention back, "You know," he clapped his hands together as if a grand idea had just occurred to him. "If you stick to mommy, I could teach how to rid yourself of such bad men." Menma said as he put his arm around her back and rested his hand on her side.

Hinata leaned her head towards Menma's shoulders, "Thank you mommy." She smiled feeling fully comforted. Menma tilted her head so it would face his and leaned close enough to kiss her. "Thank you." Hinata said in a serious tone.

…

"Before today I only thought of you as scary but lonely version of Naruto, but today not only did you try to lift up my spirit but you also made me laugh." Seeing Hinata smiling face Menma hugged her closing the distance between them.

"If you ever need a replacement you can always ask me." Menma whispered into Hinata's ear. He could feel her tense up in his arms, his heart panged not wanting things to become awkward he quickly added "Just kidding stupid."

Menma turned to leave, but not before he looked at Hinata and said "If you haven't noticed Naruto is extremely dense to others feelings but he's not a narcissist, as for Kurama and I, we both have a platonic love for Naruto."

Hinata smiled as she heard this.


	6. Naruto the clueless

Naruto and characters do not belong to be but this story is mine.

Hinata sat awkwardly in front of the two girls sitting in front of her. Their eyes shined as they looked at her, smirking as if they knew something she did not. They both sat side to side leaning against each other one hand supporting their heads while the other one laid on the table. The girl on the left had her long blond hair tied while the other had her short pink hair down.

"H-i-n-a-t-a." The pink haired girl spoke.

"Y-yes, Sakura?" Hinata answered nervously.

"We saw it, Hinata." The blond haired girl spoke in excitement. "Congratulations." Both girls stood up and hugged her as they shrieked in happiness.

"You have to get revenge for us, Hinata" Sakura said as a jest.

"Huh?" Hinata looked at them with confusion.

"Don't hide try to it," the blonde said as she smiled. "We both know that you're going out with Menma."

"No, you guys got it wrong Ino, Sakura it's not like that." Hinata tried to correct them.

"You're not?" they both said in disappointed.

"Then what were you two doing yesterday?" Sakura gave her with a puzzled look.

"Y-you see yesterday I was upset about something and he just happened to pass by and comfort me."

"Oh." They both glanced at each other with worry. "Hey how did the confession work out Hinata?" Sakura asked to change the topic, but Hinata only turned gloomy.

"Hinata." They looked at each other again. "Nice going forehead girl." Ino scolded Sakura.

"Shannaro, Hinata if that bastard said no then I'm going to…."

"No Sakura, there is no way he could have refused since… since I did not confess." Hinata looked at her friends with an apologetic face.

"H.I.N.A.T.A." they both blazed with anger, then they sighed. "Even after all that hard work, huh." Sakura's voice softened. Hinata nodded her head. "It's okay Hinata you will get him next time." Sakura tried to encourage her.

"Its fine you guys, maybe I should just give up on Naruto." Hinata smiled.

"It's not fine." Ino slammed her hand into the table. "Hinata do you know there are two ways to forget your crush: First is to confess get rejected and to move one and the second is to keep silent avoid the person and you will **eventually** even forget what they even looked like."

"Then can I…"

"No!" both girls interrupted.

"But you…"

"You would rather choose the second one wouldn't you?" Sakura answered as Hinata nodded her head.

"Hinata the second one is more painful than the first one, and crueler. Don't you remember how I felt after Sasuke rejected me and when Sai said yes when I confessed?"

"And when Sasuke rejected me and Choji asked me out? You have to get your feelings out." Ino furthered encouraged Hinata. "And we will be right behind you when you finally confess." Ino and Sakura smiled to reassure her to confess.

"But he hardly even notices me." Hinata smiled sadly.

"Hinata have more confidence or else all our hard work will be for nothing." Sakura scolded her. "Dammit Menma better say yes if…"  
"Menma?" Hinata looked at Sakura confused as to why she had mentioned Menma.

"Isn't Menma the guy you like?" Ino and Sakura looked at her with puzzled faces only to have Hinata shake her head no.

"EEHHH!"

"No way." Sakura looked distraught "But Hinata the person who you pay the most attention to is Menma isn't he?"

Hinata shook her head again, "it is true that I pay attention to Menma but that's only because… _he l-l-looks like Naruto._' Hinata finished with a whisper and flushed face.

Ino and Sakura sat there to shock to say a word. Until one of them got an idea, "Ne, Hinata what if you go out with Menma." Seeing as Hinata said nothing Sakura continued, "I mean it would be faster to get Naruto to notice you and who knows he might like you but be too dense to notice, and it you do this he might realize his feelings sooner."

"Thank you Sakura, but I don't want to use Menma and he might not want to do it." Hinata said in a troubled voice.

"Nonsense, ne Hinata do you have Menma's phone number?"

"EH?!" Hinata became flustered as Sakura took the opportunity to search through Hinata's purse as she found her phone she looked into her contact list and found Menma's phone number.

"You guys we mustn't."

"It's fine, were just going to ask him a question." Ino spoke for Sakura who was already dialing.

"What a surprise for you to call." Menma said nonchalantly.

"Hello Menma I have a question for you." Sakura said hopeful for this to go the way she wanted.

"Must be a wrong number," Menma murmured. "I'm hanging up."

"WAIT! Don't hang up. It's about Hinata."

…

"Menma?"

"Make it fast." Menma sighed.

"Ne, can you be Hinata's fake boyfriend?"

Tuu-tuu-tuu-tuu. "Shannaro" Sakura screamed while trying to destroy Hinata's phone.

"Wait, Sakura just give it you more, ne?" Ino coaxed her.

Sakura took a big breath and dialed again, "Ne if you do this Hinata might fall in love with you."

"What makes you think I want her?" Menma asked in an annoyed voice.

"Oh?" Sakura moved further from her to friends and faked talked to Hinata, "Ne Hinata, Menm said that…"

"Oi if you finish that sentence you will be in a world of pain even if you're a girl." Menma spoke in a menacing voice.

"If that is so then will you hear me out?"

Tsk

"Hinata is in love with Naruto and if she pretends to go out with you he might develop feelings for her…"

"What's in it for me?"

"Well if the plan fails then you will look like a kind person to Hinata and maybe she might start to like you instead." Sakura threw the bait with a taunting smile.

"Is that all?" Menma said in a bored voice taking away Sakura's smile. "I'll think about it."

Author's note: Oh no part 6 will be slit up into two pieces NOOOO! I thought it would just be nine chapters. :Ll Oh well enjoy? :J


	7. Misunderstandings

Sakura and Ino walked sluggishly. "I can't believe it." They both shook from anger. "How can Naruto be so dense?" Sakura complained.

"Not only that, it's been three weeks and nothing." Ino said exhausted. "Not to mention that he changed his hair to red for some reason.

"Maybe we should…."

"Sasuke." Ino greeted with shining bright eyes.

"Sasuke." Sakura smiled from the bottom of her heart, Sasuke nodded his head as the girls latched into his arms.

"Good morning Sasuke." They both said cheeringly.

"Morning." Sasuke replied as the girls continued their conversation, "But poor Hinata even now she followed him with Menma into the nurse's office only to have the door locked on her face." Sakura said lamenting her shy friend.

"By the way Naruto has been in there for quite a while I hope he's okay." Ino remarked as soon as Sasuke heard Ino's comment Sasuke abruptly stopped walking.

"I want to walk alone." Sasuke said in a menacing voice that made the two girls immediately let go of his arm.

"But, Sasuke we have to go to class soon." Sakura said in a disappointed voice but not even that could stop Sasuke as he left the two girls alone.

* * *

Sasuke paced himself to the nurses' office and once he got there he waited for a bit before his imaginations got the better of him and forced him to open the door. There he found Naruto on the bed, his belly facing the ceiling and nurse Haruna hovering over him seductively: Naruto's shirt was opened while inside his shirt Haruna's hand touched his exposed chest. Her legs tentatively opened to Naruto's legs as her face was closed into his. Feeling betrayed Sasuke spoke bitterly, "sorry for interrupting." And closed the door.

"Is it okay to let him leave like that Naruto?" Haruna asked as she got off of him.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked shocked by the events.

'That's. A. Secret." Haruna put her hand to her lips to emphasize her words. "By the way Sasuke is getting away if you leave him like this you will probably regret it." Haruna said with some concern which convinced Naruto enough to chase after Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, wait!" Naruto shouted as he got closer to Sasuke.

"Took you long enough." Sasuke murmured, which was unheard by Naruto who was trying to catch his breath.

"Sasuke it's not what it looked like, I promise so please don't be mad at me." Naruto said with and apologetic look making Sasuke blush.

"Then, what did happen?" Sasuke asked.

"You see I was trying to…" Naruto stopped abruptly and started to sweat profoundly.

"You see…" Naruto tried to explain but didn't know how, suspicious now Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Well?" Sasuke asked again but now with an impatient voice.

…

"If you don't say anything, I'm going to think you're cheating one me Naruto." Sasuke said with anger.

"I'm not, it's just too difficult to explain." Naruto looked down and started to play with his fingers out of nervousness.

"Simplify it." Sasuke growled.

…

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"I can't." Naruto whispered.

"So that's it," Sasuke said noticeably upset. "You can't trust me, is that it?"

…

"Forget it, it's none of my business anyway." Sasuke hissed as he left, making Naruto wince as he remembered how he had said those exact same words to Sasuke before.

"Sasuke! If you want to know the truth you have to ask Kurama nii-san!" Naruto shouted hoping Sasuke was not too angry to ignore his words.

* * *

The whole day Naruto was noticeably sad throughout his classes. His friend Gaara took him to the side as he was about to make his way to the cafeteria.

"Naruto are you okay?" Gaara asked in concern.

"Yeah." Naruto gave him a fake smile that easily crumbled.

"You're not a very good liar Naruto, this is just like before when Sasuke and you weren't talking to each other, remember?"

Uhm Naruto nodded his head, tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Gaara seeing his friend so vulnerable decided enough was enough. "Naruto please go out with me."

"Where?" Naruto asked a bit confused.

"I mean I want to be your boyfriend, your lover, the one who comforts you when you're like this." Gaara said softly but firmly.

"G-G-Gaaara. What, what are you talking about?" Naruto became even more confused by his friend's proposal.

"I'm tired of seeing you this way because of Sasuke, I promise to never make you unhappy so please think about it Naruto." Gaara saw Naruto blush and using how shocked Naruto was over his confession, he grabbed Naruto by the chin and pecked his friend's lips.

Naruto did not know what to do so he pushed Gaara away and left, rubbing his lips hard against his arm to erase any trace off the kiss. Naruto did not know where he was going all he knew was that he wanted Sasuke to kiss him, he wanted Sasuke to be with him at that moment but he wasn't. In the end Naruto couldn't find him.


	8. teachers and pupils

Naruto and charaters do not belong to be but the story does.

"Menma!" Yahiko called out to his brother.  
"Yo." Menma responded.  
"Ne, ne Menma I didn't know you had someone you liked." Yahiko said in an excited voice.  
"Not in particular." Menma answered a bit startled.  
"Is that so?" Yahiko tilted his head, "that's weird." He murmured to himself, looking as if there was a piece missing from his puzzle. "Then are you playing with Hinata?" Yahiko asked looking a bit angry which made Menma cough.  
"What do you mean?" Menma asked once he could speak again.  
"You see I was walking in the hallway when I noticed Hinata and you talking."  
*Flashback*  
"I'm sorry Hinata." Menma apologized not for the plans results but for feeling happy at Hinata's cost in love.  
"It's fine I knew that it would turn out this way." Hinata replied sadly. "But," her lips trembled, "it hurts, Menma." Tears rolled down her cheek.  
They stood silently as Menma watched her cry, not being able to handle it any more he hugged her tightly his right hand caressing her hair to calm her down, while his left held her close to him.  
"Do you love him this much?" Menma asked coldly.  
"I don't know." Hinata answered while hiccupping, surprising Menma. "You see ever since we were young Naruto has always inspired me to do my best. In that aspect it would look as if I'm in love with him, but as a man I-I don't know." Hinata blushed as she finished her sentence.  
Menma's eyebrow twitched, "Hinata." Menma trembled as Hinata took a step back from his dark aura. "Baka." Menma told her as he flicked her forehead.  
"Menma?" Hinata spoke with a tear in her eye.  
"Baka girl if you ever get lonely, just call me. Nobody else would be able to handle you except me so might as well become my girl." Menma told her as he waved goodbye and left.  
*Flashback over*  
Yahiko stared at Menma intently to see what his reaction would be. "Nii-san." Menma whispered as he blushed, surprising Yahiko. "Forget it." Menma retracted as if regretting his thoughts.  
"Do you love Hinata?" Yahiko asked again.  
"If I do?" Menma answered nonchalantly.  
"Eeehh, that's not good I have to know if not then I can't tell you Hinata's response." Yahiko said trying to get Menma's attention. Seeing Menma's ear twitch he continued, "what should I do maybe I should just tell Naruto instead." Yahiko said as he opened the door.  
"Yahiko," Menma spoke a bit loudly, "don't forget to close the door."  
Yahiko tsked "You're not cute at all for a little brother." Yahiko said in a voice that sounded a lot like lament.  
"Oi…"  
"Hinata like's you. She doesn't know it yet but she's getting there.  
"How do you…"  
"How do I know? Because when you left she whispered she will also wait for that time when she's able to call you." Yahiko looked at Menma with seriousness in his eyes, Menma started to sprint out the door when Yahiko grabbed him by the hand. "Baka, you have to wait for her, if not she will feel pressured."  
"What do you mean?" Menma looked at Yahiko with innocent eyes.  
"Don't think I didn't see that lust in your eyes." Yahiko scolded.  
"That's mean nii-san." Menma said as he tsked.  
"I'm sorry Hinata." Yahiko murmured with guilt.  
"What about Hinata?" Naruto looked at them both in confusion.  
"N-nothing." Yahiko responded not wanting to let Naruto know about their conversation.  
"What's up Naruto?" Menma asked quickly changing the conversation.  
"Have you guys seen Kurama nii-san?" Naruto asked with worry.

* * *

"What do you want Sasuke." Kurama asked.  
"Haruna… What does she want with Naruto?" Sasuke asked with determination.  
"Nothing really." Kurama answered nonchalant.  
"Then why was she pinning him down in the nurse's office?"  
"That is none of your concern." Kurama answered still not showing any emotion.  
"That's where you're wrong Kurama, Naruto and I are going out. That is why he told me to ask you." Sasuke said in an irritated voice.  
Kurama stared at him coldly, "If I refuse?"  
"Then I'll have to force it out of you."  
"I'm not afraid of you." Kurama spoke as if testing Sasuke.  
"I won't mind fighting you but are you sure Naruto would forgive you." Sasuke grinned, while Kurama tsked.  
"That was dirty." Kurama said as glared at Sasuke.  
"So what could the great Kurama be so afraid of that he has to use his own little brother for an intervention?" Sasuke mocked Kurama.  
"Great my ass, why should I tell you?"  
"Believe it or not it's in my great interest to help you."  
"My brother?" Kurama spat out. "Like hell I would help you to get my brother."  
"I thought you wanted us to date?"  
"I was curious but in the end you still managed to hurt Naruto by your own insecurities."  
"How are you not supposed to get insecure if you find your boyfriend being pushed down and harassed by a cow?" Sasuke retaliated.  
"She's not a cow, she's my fiancé." Kurama yelled out.  
*involuntary Flashback*  
Kurama was never the kind of kid to interact with others like his little brother Naruto. He was also not one for fights like his brother Menma, no he was more the intellectual type. A loner who loved to go into the library and would spent his time there whenever he could.  
"You know for a first grader you sure like to read." Haruno told Kurama, who ignored her.  
Haruno pouted, "Oi I'm talking to you." Haruno yelled at the indifferent Kurama. Seeing no reaction from him she decided to take his book, to which he stood up.  
"Baka, can you even comprehend the context of what you just grab. If you can't than it would be best if you leave I don't want to catch your stupidity."  
HMM, she huffed out turning the book to see the title, which read out to 'Advance Physics' "O-o-offff course I know." Haruno answered as she nervously laughed.  
"Oh?" Kurama raised his eyebrows in amusement.  
"I-in fact that's way too easy for a sixth grader." Haruno smiled to not be discovered.  
Kurama chuckled, "See you tomorrow miss sixth grader." He said as he left her speechless in the library.  
*End of Flashback*  
"After I said that she kept coming to bother me and won't leave me alone, on the day we left she came and proposed to me so I won't go. And when I left she told me she would wait for me." Kurama said hopelessly.  
"So you used Naruto to break up your engagement?" Sasuke asked confused.  
"No, just didn't want her to be feel inclined to marry me if she did not love me. So I gave her an escape way." Kurama said completely oblivious to the damage he had done.  
Sasuke looked at Kurama with dead fish eyes not uttering a word.  
"As you can tell I did it to not cause any problems." Kurama said confidently.  
"So you used Naruto for your own insecurities and blamed me for mine?" Sasuke said irritated.  
"I'm not insecure."  
"Haruno sure has it tough, loving an idiot like you." Sasuke said in sympathy.  
"She is not in love with me." Kurama retaliated.  
"Shouldn't you ask her before you decide such things, idiot." Sasuke said irritated.  
They stood silent for a while until Kurama spoke, "So what am I supposed to do?"  
Sasuke sighed "Might as well sit down, this might take a while." Hearing this made Kurama blush with embarrassment.  
"What do you want in return?" Kurama asked with suspicion.  
"A headache apparently." Sasuke murmured.


	9. Graduation day

Naruto and characters do not belong to me but this story does.

Kurama walked into the nurse's office remembering all of Sasuke's teachings. He was even prepared to argue just for the sake of arguing.

"Haruno, we need to talk." Kurama said in a serious voice.

"Is it about how you used Naru to break up our engagement?" Haruno said bitterly.

'Ah' Kurama turned finally remembering the reason as to why he had to take so many love lessons from everyone.

"You forgot? Then are you here to finally break it off with me?" Haruno said still not facing Kurama.

"I'm here to tell you how I feel." Kurama answered.

"Its fine I know, you like someone else so just break up with me already. Just so you know I won't be cheering for you." Haruno spoke barely above a whisper.

"Look at me Haruno."

"Why? I don't need to, I have paper work to do." Haruno said stubbornly.

"Haruno." Kurama scowled, "if you don't look at me then I will break up this engagement." But she did not move, she stubbornly stayed in the same spot.

"Haruno," he spoke softly. "It's true, that I used Naruto to break up our engagement, and it's also true, that I have someone I like." He curled his fingers into his palm to prepare himself for his next sentence. "I don't want her to be in pain because she forced herself to do something, because of me. Haruno, I hurt her without meaning to…"

"Kurama." Haruno's voice trembled.

"That's why I decided to make things right."

"Kurama, stop." Haruno pleaded.

"I'm sorry Haruno." Kurama said in an apologetic voice. Which caused Haruno to go to him and hug him, she gripped tightly at his clothes sobbing.

"Don't go, don't leave me. Kurama I want to stay by your side I don't care if it hurts, so please don't leave me." Haruno cried.

Kurama hugged her back waiting for her to calm down, "Haruno, I can't promise you anything, I can't say you won't get hurt because of me. Right now my words are not enough, but if you wait I will show you how I truly feel."

Uhm Haruno nodded her head.

"Then we will continue this after graduation." Kurama nodded his head with determination.

"Ehh?" Haruno said in confusion.

"Don't worry it's only a few days away." Kurama confirmed with her.

"Wait so you're not breaking up with me?" Haruno asked with confused.

"I did say I wanted to tell you how I felt."

"So, was that your way of saying to wait for you?" Haruno asked still shocked over the events to which Kurama confirmed by nodding his head. "Kurama." Haruno growled, when suddenly the door to the nurse's office opened.

"WAIT! Haruno nee-san." Naruto interrupted along with Sasuke, Menma, Yahiko, and many others.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Haruno.

"Well you see we were worried about Kurama." Konan explained.

"This idiot over here asked us help to him become more romantic, but as you can see he's still bad at it." Sakura said as she kept forcing Kurama to bow in apology.

"Trust me," Ino said in a as matter of fact voice, "he was worse than this." To which everyone nodded their heads.

"So do you forgive hin?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed an aspirin.

"Guess there's no choice." Haruno sighed answering their question by kissing Kurama on his lips.

* * *

Naruto peeked to see Sasuke's expression as Haruno kissed Kurama. His smirking face made him realize that he had to choose now between Gaara and Sasuke.

Having made up his mind he searched for Gaara, until he found him next to the school's fountain.

"Yo." Naruto tried to sound casually.

"Naruto." Gaara stood up to greet him.

"Gaara I came because I finally made a choice." Naruto said, making Gaara smile.

"I'm sorry, Gaara, but I really am in love with Sasuke." Naruto said as Gaara's smile drop.

"Why? Why does it have to be Sasuke? Naruto." Gaara asked in a pain voice.

"I don't know." Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto." Gaara forcefully kissed Naruto. Shoving Naruto to the wall, "Is it because he can kiss better than me? Or maybe," Gaara touched Naruto crotch.

"Gaara." Naruto struggled to push him away when Sasuke punched Gaara in the face.

"Sasuke." They both said, for different reasons.

"Naruto is mine." Sasuke said fiercely, as he quickly got in front of Naruto.

"Sasuke, who did know I was I here?" Naruto asked surprised.

"I followed you, and good thing I did if not emo kid here would have scarred you baka." Sasuke answered not backing off to Gaara's aura.

"I'm not emo, nor was I going to go any further." Gaara replied.

"Sure could have fooled me." Sasuke said with malice in this voice.

"Sorry Naruto but I think its best not to see each other for a while." Gaara said as he left.

"Gaara." Naruto tried to chase after him.

"Let him go." Sasuke said nonchalant.

"But he…"

"It's best to let him go, if you follow him you will just hurt him more than you already have." Sasuke said with a tinge of jealousy. "You on the other hand," Sasuke said as he pinched Naruto's cheeks, "have some explaining to do." Sasuke let go of Naruto's cheeks just to forcefully dragged Naruto away.

Authors note: I will now use this time to tell you the next chapter is probably going to be the ending. Not only that, I will also ask for your forgiveness because apparently I could not keep up with story time so somehow in this chapter the characters are all senior except Yahiko and Konan who have already graduated. A big thanks to all of you for reading this story.


	10. Future with us

Naruto does not belong to me but this story does.

"What were you two talking about?" Sasuke asked with suspicion.  
"N-nothing." Naruto answered quickly as he looked everywhere except at Sasuke.  
"You're lying. What were you talking about?" Sasuke asked once more.  
Naruto struggled with himself before he finally answered Sasuke. "He asked you out? That bastard, wait here for a little bit." Sasuke told Naruto who now felt guilty for answering.  
"Nee, Sasuke why don't we just forget about it?" Naruto said trying to bring peace between his two friends.  
"Naruto," Sasuke spoke sternly, "Baka, I don't care that he asked you out what bothers me is what he tried to do to you after you rejected him?"  
"How did you know that I rejected him?" Naruto asked naively.  
"Naruto you did reject him, right? Sasuke asked a bit worried.  
"I did, I was just wondering how you knew." Naruto said plainly.  
Sasuke hugged Naruto, "You worry me too much." Hearing this shocked Naruto.  
"Sorry." Naruto said trying to make up for everything.  
Sasuke looked at Naruto with irritation as he rubbed his arm furiously into Naruto's lips.  
"Oi, teme that hurts." Naruto exclaimed rubbing softly into his lips that were now in pain  
Ignoring Naruto Sasuke looked intently at Naruto's lips, and kissed him deeply making Naruto moan. "This won't do Naruto, I can still remember what he did."  
"EHH?" Naruto expressed. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean he kissed you, and it pisses me off." Sasuke snarled.  
"He didn't just kiss me he also touched my crotch." Naruto spoke indignant.  
"I'll kill him." Sasuke responded, indicating Naruto that he had just done wrong in his response.  
"But I didn't feel anything," Naruto latched on to Sasuke before he could do any harm to Gaara.  
"You better have not." Sasuke said calming down a little.  
"Of course I won't the only one who makes me feel something when they touch me is you." Naruto murmured.  
Naruto blushed deeply as he said that, which made Sasuke lose control of himself. He kissed Naruto passionately, and forced Naruto to open his mouth as he moved his tongue into Naruto's teeth. His hands lowered, taking Naruto's shirt off.  
They stared into each other's eyes as they panted for breath. "Sasuke." Naruto said with pleading eyes, to which Sasuke replied by kissing Naruto more intensely. Caressing Naruto's body ever so slowly, tauntingly, mesmerizing his flesh until Naruto shivered with ecstasy.  
They took off their remaining clothes, Sasuke lowered himself licking Naruto, making him moan louder, taking this opportunity, he started to play with Naruto's ass. "Sasuke, wait…"  
"I can't." Sasuke replied as he kissed Naruto, nudging his manhood towards Naruto making a rhymn to match each other's, Naruto leaned towards Sasuke. "Don't be afraid Naruto." Sasuke murmured to him when he saw tears in Naruto's eyes.  
"I… I love you Sasuke. So please don't ever leave me." Naruto said in a pleading voice.  
Sasuke lowered Naruto gently and started to suck on his nipples. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Sasuke lowered himself on Naruto and started to move up and down, steady at first then gradually moving faster.  
After they were done Sasuke stared at Naruto as he put his clothes on. "Teme, will you stop already."  
"Naruto."

"I love you too."

* * *

Fast forward to a few years later.  
"Are you sure you can't come Gaara?" Naruto asked with disappointment.  
"Sorry Naruto but…  
"Sorry Naruto but he's going to be busy for a while." Neji interrupted Gaara.  
"Oi, Neji… Sorry I have to go now Naruto." Gaara answered a bit irritated before hanging up.  
Naruto sighed as he hanged up his cell phone.  
"What's wrong uncle?" His nephew asked.  
"N-nothing at all." Naruto tried to lie only to have his nephew look at him funny. "Did you need something?" Naruto tried to change the conversation.  
"Uncle Sasuke told me get you, says there's too many of us for him to handle." His nephew answered nonchalant.  
Hahaha Naruto laughed nervously as he tried to get his nephew hand, to which his nephew brushed him off. "I'm too old for that."  
"But you're only five!" Naruto exclaimed  
"Father says I'm too old for that." His nephew said in a pouting voice.  
"Is that so?" Naruto replied questioning his brothers parenting skills.  
"Naruto!" Sasuke entered the hallway wearing an apron, covered in flour and with four kids climbing on top of him, making Naruto burst out laughing. "It's not funny." Sasuke replied in anger, when the smoke alarm turned on.  
"Wow," Menma expressed as he came in to see the chaos in the hallway.  
"Akira, Megumi, Tsubasa get off of Sasuke." Hinata said in a soothing voice, to which the children followed.  
"Mommy." They shouted as they hurriedly went to hug her and Menma.  
"Sorry, Naruto, Sasuke for mostly making you take care of kids." Hinata said in an apologetic voice.  
"No it's fine, we really love taking care of them." Naruto replied.  
"But…"  
"Its fine, if we didn't want to do it we wouldn't" Sasuke replied quickly.  
"Were leaving, Naruto you can come too just leave the 'trash' in here." Menma said as he opened the door.  
"Menma." Naruto scowled.  
"Like hell Naruto could leave me." Sasuke smirked.  
"Hello Naruto, Sasuke." Haruna greeted them. Hinata it's been awhile hasn't it?"  
"Uhm since you gave birth to Mikan." Hinata replied.  
"Haruna are you here to pick up Mikan and Souji?" Naruto asked trying to defuse the sparks in the air.  
"Yep, oh and Yahiko's and Konan's kids too." Haruna said.  
"Oh, okay." Naruto replied a bit disappointed.  
"Naruto what's wrong?" Sasuke asked as their guest left.  
"It gets lonely without my brother's and their kids." Naruto said sadly.  
Sasuke sighed as he went to hug Naruto. "We will see them tomorrow."  
"That's not what I meant." Naruto pouted.  
"Then what did you mean?"  
"I want to adopt."  
"… No"  
"Why?"  
"We already have too many kids."  
"But they're not ours."  
"And neither will them once they get into college."  
…. "What if you of us die?"  
"Naruto!"  
"I don't want you to be alone!"

"Sasuke."  
"Fine."  
"Really?"  
"We will just adopt a puppy."

"Then we can talk about adopting." Sasuke blushed, as Naruto smiled and kissed him.  
Author's note: Decided to make an extra about Gaara and Neji. Sorry I changed it to mature.


	11. Extra

Neji wandered around, plotting against the man who took his beloved Hinata, when a certain red head bumped into. Neji watched as Gaara sat on top of him crying, not really knowing what to do he grabbed him and held him close.

"Gaara," Neji said a bit sadly, as he pushed Gaara back a little to wipe his tears away. When Gaara was done crying he excused himself and turned to leave, when Neji grabbed him again and kissed him.

They both were stunned with his sudden actions, "Gaara I…"

"Naruto just dumped me." Gaara said a bit desolate.

"Then can I comfort you?" Neji asked surprising himself yet again.

"I… can't, I have been in love with him for so long."

"Then it's fine as long as I can make you forget?" Neji responded as he kissed Gaara again but deeply this time.

"I can't forget him, but I can love him as a friend." Gaara said sadly. Neji grabbed Gaara's hand. He did not know what it was that wouldn't let Gaara leave but he knew if he left him now it would be over. He took him for a date the whole day not letting go of Gaara's hand except to go to bathroom.

"Thank you for today." Gaara said with a smile as he went inside of his house. Neji nodded good-bye and waited, he did not know why but he did, he waited until he thought himself foolish, when Gaara came out and handed him his cell number.

"It was fun, so I was hoping if…"

Neji smiled as he kissed Gaara, "I'll call pick you up at five."


End file.
